23 10 PM
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Minato adalah seorang pria yang bisa dibilang 'perfect'.Tapi,dibalik ke-perfect-annya,dia sangat takut kalau Kushina ngamuk. Contohnya? Read it, Minna-san. Fic pertama Crims di dunia Naruto. Judul sebenarnya adalah 23.10 PM,tapi di title bar-nya gk bisa..


**23.10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated = T**

**Genre = Humor/Family**

**OOC, gaje, dsb.  
**

**.  
**

**Crims = Ha...Halo. Crims author baru yang memasuki dunia lain atau dunia Naruto. Fic ini di publish duluan padahal dibuatnya belakangan.**

**Fic satu jam jadi, langsung publish. RnR! Harus! *Digilas***

* * *

Malam hari yang tenang, dimana orang-orang di desa sedang beristirahat pada pukul 9 malam. Tapi, tidak dengan sebuah rumah sederhana yang awalnya tenang tiba-tiba…

.

.

***SFX: Suara gaduh, barang-barang dibanting sana-sini* **

"Waaaaa! Ampun, Kushinaaa!" mohon seorang pria yang menjerit histeris. Teriakannya bahkan bisa menggemparkan 1 desa.

"Aku udah bilang, kan! Aku gak mau makan ini!" kesal Kushina yang mengambil meja tempat biasa Minato kerja dan melemparnya kearah pria kuning itu hingga lembar kerja Minato tersebar dimana-mana.

"Gyaaaaaa! Ampuni aku, Kushinaaa! Aku enggak tau…" Minato menghindari lemparan meja namun langsung disambut dengan lemparan remote televisi yang menimpuk dahinya. "Hebuchi!"

"Omong kosong!" amukan Kushina meledak-ledak. Dia melempar barang apapun yang dilihatnya, tidak peduli itu pecah belah atau elektronik.

"**Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

**.**

**.**

"Huwoh! A…Ada apa ini, Hokage-sama? Wajahmu…" tanya seorang anbu kaget melihat Hokage yang 'katanya' memegang gelar 'Hokage tertampan diantara pendahulunya' ini datang dengan wajah babak belur dan dengan tampang madesu Masa Depan Suram.

"Biar aku tebak, Kushina ngamuk lagi, kan?" tebak Biwako yang datang entah darimana sebelum Minato menjawab.

"Biwako-sama tahu saja…" ucap Minato lesu. "Dari wajahmu yang babak belur itu buktinya, Minato…" balas Biwako datar. Tanpa membalas ucapan Biwako, Minato masuk kedalam kantornya, duduk, dan tiba-tiba langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja sambil berkata 'Huaah'.

"Nanti malam siksaan macam apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Kushina?" pikir Minato pasrah. "Pengeluaran bulan ini makin banyak, deh. Berapa barang yang udah dihancurkan Kushina semalam?" lanjutnya sambil gambar spiral di mejanya dengan telunjuknya. Suasana ruang kerja Minato pun mendadak jadi hitam keunguan akibat aura pasrah Minato.

***Tok, Tok***

"Permisi, Hokage-sama…" panggil seorang ninja yang masuk kedalam ruang kerja Minato.

"Gimana entar kalo Kushina udah hamil? Wanita hamil, kan mood-nya gak tentu…" Minato terus bicara sendiri. "Anu, Hokage-sama…" panggil ninja itu.

"Tubuhku masih tahan, gak, ya menghadapi keganasan Kushina?"

"Hokage-sama…" ninja itu memanggil lagi. "Hokage macam apa aku takut sama istri sendiri?" Minato terus berbicara tanpa mengubah posisinya yang pasrah lahir batin dan mengacuhkan ninja itu.

"Hokage-sama!" kali ini ninja itu memanggil cukup keras, membuat Minato mengangkat kepalanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Minato dengan lemas.

"Hokage-sama, aku datang untuk menyerahkan laporan dari misiku…" jawab ninja itu sopan. "Yaah, taro aja disini, entar kuperiksa…" singkat Minato yang kembali meletakkan kepalanya dengan tangan mengibas-ngibas tanda menyuruh ninja itu pergi.

"A…anda baik saja?" cemas ninja wanita itu. "Ooh, aku baik-baik saja…" Minato menjawab dengan nada yang pasraah banget. Ninja wanita itu pun keluar.

"Anda benar-benar tidak punya bakat berbohong, Hokage-sama…" bisik ninja itu.

**.**

"Kushina sekarang lagi ngapain, ya? Apa mungkin dia sedang mikir cara baru buat nyiksa aku entar malem?" pikir Minato kembali. "Dosaku, kan masih banyak…kalo aku mati sekarang…pasti express masuk neraka…" lanjutnya.

"_Kekekekeke, selamat datang di kerajaan jigoku, Yondaime hokage-sama…"_

Tiba-tiba dalam pikiran Minato muncul Hiruma yang sedang memegang tongkat iblis dan tertawa licik. Hal itu langsung membuat Minato merinding dan menampar pipinya sendiri. "Jangan sampe…" ucapnya mengelus dada sendiri.

***Tok, Tok***

"Ooi, Minato…" panggil Inochi masuk kedalam kantor Minato sebelum disuruh. "Aah, Inochi? Apaan?" tanya Minato gak jauh beda seperti sebelumnya.

"Napa lu? Lesu banget?" Inochi bertanya dengan santai tanpa memikirkan kondisi Minato. "Gak apa-apa…"

"Kushina ngamuk lagi, ya?" tebak Inochi. "Kok pada tau, sih?"

"Please, deh~. Keganasannya Kushina, tuh udah terkenal banget. Mana mungkin wajahmu babak belur begitu gara-gara berantem ama kucing…" jelas Inochi rada gila dan gak nyambung. "Bodo, ah!" Minato kembali meletakkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan menggambar spiral, Inochi sweetdrop. _"Hokage macam apa dia? Takut sama istri sendiri..."_ batin Inochi.

"Eh, entar mau ikut aku sama Fugaku dan Chouza, gak?" ajak Inochi. "Kemana?" Minato mulai tertarik. "Minum-minum. Seorang pria yang sedang stress akibat menumpuknya pekerjaan dan misi harus sedikit refreshing diri, kan?" kata Inochi yang membuat Minato tidak terlalu lesu.

"Ooh, bo-…eh?"

Tiba-tiba lagi, wajah Habanero Kushina yang sedang tertawa licik, membawa tali hitam muncul dalam benak Minato yang membuat dia bergidik ketakutan.

"Kagak! Kagak! Kagak! Gue gak mau ikut! Gak mau!" tolak Minato gebrak meja dengan wajah yang…sulit dikatakan. "Ke…Kenapa?" heran Inochi melihat Minato yang bertingkah OOC.

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Jika aku pulang lewat dari jam 10 malam, Kushina akan membunuhku. Dunia-ku akan berakhir jika Kushina ngamuk dan berubah menjadi Habanero! Lebih baik aku mati dalam misi, dipotong-potong, dilumuri bahan masakan dan diberi tepung, dijadikan cumi goreng daripada mati dibunuh istri sendiri. Kau mau aku mati lebih cepat sebelum takdir!" Minato langsung mencengkram kerah Inochi dan menatap Inochi dengan wajah aneh bagi Inochi sekalian mengomel-omel gaje. Banjir lokal langsung menerpa wajah Inochi.

"B-Baiklah, gak ikut juga gak apa, kok…" ucap Inochi menenangkan Minato. "Ya, udah. Aku…keluar dulu, deh…" lanjut Inochi berdiri.

"Maaf jika aku banyak salah, ya. Kalo nanti malam kau mati, aku janji bakal menguburmu dengan layak…" Inochi memberi support pada Minato sembari memukul pelan pundak Minato. "Kau menyemangatiku atau malah nyumpahin aku, sih?"

"Ah? Sebenarnya yang kedua, sih. Nehehehe…" jujur Inochi dengan polos.

"**PERGI KAU!"** usir Minato tegas, Inochi ngibrit sambil bilang 'Maafkan aku, Hokage-sama!'. Tidak berapa lama setelah dia mendapatkan kembali jiwa hokage-nya, tiba-tiba dia bersimpuh di lantai dengan pose nangis gaje.

"Selamat tinggal duniaku, selamat tinggal desaku. Desa~ku ya~ng kuci~nta, pujaa~n hatiku. Tempat aku menikah, tempat aku berbagi kasih, tempat aku mandi…" mendadak Minato bernyanyi 'Desaku'. Ooh, betapa indahnya suaranya *author terkapar*.

***pong!*** "Tapi, ikut minum-minum juga gak apa-apa, sih. Bentar ini, kok…aku bisa pulang sebelum jam 9 malam…" pikir Minato yang bersikap seperti biasa. Minato langsung ngibrit keluar kantor. "Inochi! Gue ikut…!" panggil Minato.

**.**

**Pukul 23.10 malam…**

"Hiii, aku pulang kemaleman. Kushina pasti bakalan ngamuk, nih…" batin Minato yang berdiri didepan rumahnya dengan gemetar. Untuk masuk membuka pintu pagar saja dia tidak berani, ketakutan menyelimutinya.

"Ooh, tuhan! Maafkanlah jika aku ada salah. Aku punya permintaan terakhir, jika aku mati…tolong buatlah desaku ini semakin tentram. Tolong buatlah Kushina hamil sebelum diriku meninggal. Aku mohon…" pinta Minato benar-benar memohon. Kakinya mulai melangkah masuk kedalam rumah sambil menelan ludah, tangannya menyentuh knop pintu dengan perlahan, namun sebelum di putar, dia dapat ilham.

"Benar! Jangan lewat pintu depan…Kushina bakal tahu. Lewat jendela atas saja…" Minato langsung berjalan mengendap-endap ke belakang, memanjat pohon untuk kemudian lompat ke beranda atas.

"Oke, perlahan! Jangan ampe Kushina tahu…" bisiknya yang dengan perlahan menyusup ke rumahnya sendiri. Dengan perlahan dan tanpa suara, Minato berhasil membuka jendela kamarnya dan mengangkat satu kakinya untuk masuk kedalam. Saat tinggal sedikit lagi…

"**$#%^$#&%$*%^$#hb#$^%$&%$#*^&)&#!$^*((*%^$#!" **sumpah serapah dilontarkan lewat mulut Minato dengan cepat dan enggak jelas. Pria hokage itu entah mengapa langsung terkapar dan muter-muter dibawah sambil memegangi telapak kaki kanan yang tadi duluan dimasuki.

***ctek*** lampu kamar dinyalakan oleh seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah istri hokage itu.

"Wah, wah! Coba lihat apa yang kutangkap. Seekor tikus berambut kuning durian yang memegang gelar Hokage tertampan…" ucap Kushina mendekati sang suami dengan tangan bersila didadanya.

"Ku…Kushi…Kushi…na…" kata Minato yang tetap terbaring di lantai, memegangi kakinya dengan senyum tapi senyum ketakutan. ***tap*** tangan Kushina memegang pundak Minato dan menaikkan pundaknya tanda Minato harus berdiri. "Hii…"

"Hai, suamiku tercinta. Kok kamu baru pulang jam segini? Aku cemas, lho…" tanya Kushina lembut + tersenyum manis tapi aura pembunuhnya keluar semua. Cengkraman pada pundak Minato pun semakin kencang dan membuat pria itu menahan sakit di pundaknya. "Tu…Tugas, istriku tercinta…" jawab Minato bohong. Benar pendapat ninja wanita yang tadi pagi mendatangi Minato, Minato tidak berbakat dalam hal berbohong.

"Hmm, tugas, ya? Berarti tugasku belum, nih…" Kushina menaruh jari telunjuk pada dagunya, matanya melirik keatas, seolah sedang berfikir.

"Ya?"

"Tugasku adalah memberi pelajaran ekstra bagimu, sayang…" dengan tersenyum iblis, dengan perlahan tapi pasti, rambut panjang Kushina naik keatas diikuti oleh aura pembunuhnya yang semakin full. Hitungan menit, Kushina berubah menjadi Habanero. Mata ungu-nya menghilang, berganti jadi putih semua (Seperti mata licik Hiruma Youichi)

"Die…"

"**Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

**End**

* * *

Etto, ahahaha…OOC abis…ya? Terutama Minato-nya. Maafin aja, dah. Ehehe…Seperti yang udah Crims jelasin. Sebenarnya ada fic multichap untuk fandom Naruto dengan pair MinaKushi, tapi...yang ini dulu, deh di publish-nya..Oke, **RnR!**


End file.
